Across the Hall
by YouHaveToTakeAChance
Summary: Max moves into a new apartment in New York because she got a job as a journalist. Will the boy in the apartment across from her be a new chapter in her life, or just a bother? Fax.
1. New place

**Hey guys, this is my second story! Review?**

**Summary: Max moves into a new apartment in New York because she got a job there as a Journalist. Will the boy in the apartment across from her be a new chapter of her life, or just a bother? Fax.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own maximum ride. All rights belong to James Patterson and the plot line belongs to FallenArchangels as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**~Alli**

**Max POV**

I sighed as I got out of the cab and looked up at my new home. It was a brick apartment building with a few balconies with flower pots hanging off the railing. The back side of the aapartment had a view of the river, I would like one of those but my dad was probably to cheap to rent that for me, even though he was rich.

My name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max if you still want to have a face when you leave. I have wavy blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back. I'm 21 and decided to move here to NY City because I got a job as a Journalist. I'm supposed to go in tomorrow to meet my boss and Co-workers so I probably should head in and get my key.

When I walked into the lobby I walked up to the front desk. No one was there so I rang the bell on the desk. I looked around and no one was coming so I kept ringing the bell. By the twentieth ring, a boy with chestnut colored hair came out from a back room and stopped my hand ringing the bell in mid-ring. He smiled at me and said, "You must be Maxine."

"Max," I said glaring, "call me Max."

"Okay," he said tugging on his shirt collar looking everywhere, yet not meeting my eyes.

Apparently my dad warned him of my death glare. Damn, one more person that wouldn't fall for it. "Room key please," I said holding out my hand."

"Y-Y-Yes mam," he stuttered almost shoving the key, and paperwork into my hand.

I looked down, my key said 12B. I must be on the twelfth floor then in apartment B. I got into the elevator and hit the button for the twelfth floor. It made a dinging noise and slowly started to rise. The button my floor was the highest in number so I assumed it was the top floor.

The elevator jolted to a stop and a ding announced my arrival at my top floor. After I got off the elevator, I made a left turn and headed towards my apartment, the funny thing was, this was the nicest floor, but only had to apartments on it… I stopped at a door labeled 12B. Hmm, that must be mine. It had a dark stained wooden door. I fished the key chestnut-head gave me out of my pocket and shoved it into the key hole, unlocking the door.

I stepped inside lugging my luggage in behind me. I dropped my keys out of surprise as I looked around….

**Sorry, I wanted to make sure people were reading this so if you want me to update tomorrow (It's already typed) Review!**


	2. Apartment 12B

**See, I promised!**

**Disclaimer:**** FallenArchangels does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to FallenArchangels as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**~Alli**

MAX POV

The view was… breath taking. The apartment was beautiful. It was antiquely decorated. It had a black, white, and purple color theme, I'd assume my dad had painted for me but why? He usually never gave me anything this nice, he usually kept his money, a lot of it at that, to himself.

I picked up the stuff I had dropped and walked into the dinning room and set it on the table. I noticed a piece of paper and an envelope sitting there. I picked up the paper, it was a letter. The letter read,

_Dear Max, _

_I know I have not been the best of fathers, since my business took off._

_ When you told me you got this job in New York, and I thought, this is a way to TRY and make it up to you. I rented you the nicest apartment they had available. I put a 2 year rent on it. If that is not long enough, notify me and I will expand the rent. Also check the envelope on the table. There is some cash until you get going. It's not much, but it is the least I could do._

_ With hopeful love,_

_Your father Jeb Batchelder_

_P.S. Go up the stairwell beside your refrigerator, I think you'll like what is only available to two rooms in this building, including you._

I wonder what was up that stairwell. Wow, he got me one of the best apartments in the building. I checked the envelope, there was a check for 5,000 dollars. It wasn't enough to make me forgive him… but I could use the money.

I decided to go up the stairwell next. I knew it was fancy just by seeing the French door that awaited at the top. I slowly tuned the knob, almost exploding with anticipation.

I opened the door. I could just feel my eyes widen and my mouth drop. I quickly composed myself, because my dad said two people got access to this, I was one so there must be another. I saw the other door on the other side of the roof, it must belong to the only other apartment on this floor.

I turned back to everything else on the roof slowly taking it in. There was a hot tub, a sauna, and a heated pool that we could adjust ourselves. (Whomever I shared this with)

I decided I had had a lot on my mind today so I took of my sneakers, and stuck my feet in the deep end of the pool. It felt so nice so I decided to go dig my swimsuit out of my suitcase. I ran down the stairs into my apartment and threw my bag up on the table in the dining room, since I had never gotten to take it to my bedroom, but would eventually.

I had my maid Ella pack my suitcase. She was my best friend so I had no problem with it until now. The only swimsuit I could find was a black string bikini.

After debating, I decided that there wasn't going to be anyone else up there so I threw it on. I grabbed a white towel from the bathroom, which was stocked to match the rest of the apartment, and headed back up the stairs.

After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching I laid my towel out on a chair and jumped into the deep end. I surfaced and smoothed my hair out of my face, kicking my feet to stay afloat. I swam a few laps around the pool and decided to go sit in the hot tub for a few minutes before heading back down to my apartment to rest up for the meeting with my coworkers tomorrow.

I walked over to the hot tub and got in slowly to let my body get used to the temperature change. I sank up to my chin in the water and turned on the jets. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I heard a splash and opened my eyes. There was someone in the pool wearing black swimming trunks meaning the person I shared this with was a guy. Great. He was still underwater so I quickly grabbed my towel and ran back down the stairs into my apartment.

I sank against the door, glad I was able to get away with out him seeing me. I knew I would have to meet him eventually, but hopefully not this soon.

I stood back up, tired the towel around my torso, and walked over to the table where my stuff currently sat. I grabbed everything into my hands and decided to go try and find my room.

The first door I opened looked to be an office because it had filing cabinets and a desk with a laptop on it. The second looked to be a bathroom, which I shouldn't have to describe. The next door I opened looked to be a master bedroom. I'm assuming there was at least one more bedroom because to doors remained unopened in the hallway.

I walked in and looked around. The bedroom was completely furnished with an attached bathroom, I opened a pair of sliding doors to see a closet about the size of a Jeep. I opened a set of French doors and I gasped out of surprise and joy.

On the other side of those doors was a balcony, facing towards the river. I was overjoyed. I quickly composed myself and went back to my suitcase. I started to unpack, storing all of my things in the armoire and closet.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 10:00 so I decided to go take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to let it warm up. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. I closed my eyes and felt my muscles relax under the warm water.

I saw mango scented shampoo on the shelf so I lathered my hair in that, and followed with the mango conditioner. There was mango body wash too so I decided to use it. Until now, I had never realized mangos smelt so good but they were now my new favorite scent.

Once I finished, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a soft white towel around myself. I excited my bathroom and got a pair of pajamas and undergarments out of my bag and quickly put them on.

I yawned and climbed into my bed , sinking slowly into the mattress, letting sleep over come me.

**So how was it? Please review and I will update ASAP. I'm not sure when that will be because I have a lot going on in the next week. I will update at least once a week :D Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	3. Coworkers Yay sarcasm

**Hey guys, I've been trying to reply to all the reviews but sometimes it's complicated. : ) I can see how many people are viewing this story, so it would be nice if that many people would oh I dunno, review too? I can't complain that much though from all the reviews I'm getting. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep writing.**

**Time for chapter three! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:**** FallenArchangels does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to FallenArchangels as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**~Alli**

**Max POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groaned and smashed my fist down onto it, hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep. I t kept going off so I brought my fist down as hard as I could on my alarm clock. I heard it give a few more beeps, and then the sound slowly died. I looked over and saw the numbers start to fade.

"Dangggg," I groaned literally rolling out of bed.

I stretched and yawed, walking into the kitchen. I really hope since my dad decided to care, that he stocked the kitchen with food. I opened the first cabinet and was filled with delight when I saw a container of coffee grains with filters. I looked along the counter and found the coffee machine. I quickly ran a pot of coffee jumping up and down, willing it to hurry up. I grabbed a coffee mug and filled it to the brim, taking a grateful sip.

I found a pack of glazed donuts in the fridge. I almost drooled when I saw them. I grabbed out the box, put two donuts on a napkin, and put the box back in the fridge while I finished my donuts and coffee. I looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30 and I had to be at my new office at 10:15.

I swore, threw my garbage away and ran into my room to get dressed. I threw on a white button up shirt with a pair of Gray pants and Black flats. The only bad thing about this job is that I have to dress up. As long as I didn't have to wear heels, I didn't care.

Because I was running late, I left my hair natural and put on some mascara. I grabbed my bag and wallet and ran out the door. The elevator would take too long so I ran down the stairs. Once in the lobby, I ran out the doors and stuck my hand out for a cab. One pulled up and I jumped inside, giving the address for my office and leaning back against the seat, trying to catch my breath from all the running I had to do down three flights of stairs.

I checked the time on my phone. I had 13 minutes to be in the office building on the thirteenth floor. We arrived at the building a couple minutes later. I threw some change over the seat and leapt out of the car, running into the building and getting in the elevator, pushing the button for the 13th floor a million times, trying to make it hurry up.

As soon as it arrived at the top floor, I ran out of the elevator before the doors were opened fully. I ran into the office, making it on time by two minutes. I let out a sigh of relief and found people staring at me. "Umm, Hi," I said blushing.

There was a mumbled reply of hello's and a guy standing at the front of the room nodded in my direction. I blushed again when I felt his eyes on me and I looked up and he smirked.

The only open seat was in the front of the room, by him. I walked up quietly, was almost there and tripped when a red head stuck out her foot, which was clad in a bright pink stripper heel. I looked up from under my bangs and gave her a death glare. She flinched and her smile was gone, replaced with a scared expression.

The man that was standing at the front of the room held out a hand to help me up. The eyes of the girl that tripped me widened. "Nicky!" she exclaimed!

"Why are you helping her? I'm your girlfriend and if I were to trip, you wouldn't help me," she continued.

The man 'Nicky' rolled his eyes and said, "That's because you're not my girlfriend Lissa."

"What!" she exclaimed tears running down her face.

"I thought you loved me but apparently you don't," she cried running out of the room.

The man rolled his eyes like it happened everyday. Which it probably did. He helped me to my feet. "Thank you… Nick?" I said.

"Fang," he replied. "Call me Fang."

"Okay," I said with a slight smile to be polite then asked, "shouldn't you go after that Lissa girl?"

"No," he replied, "She does this at least once a week."

"Okay," I replied, going to sit in my seat.

A man walked in and said, "Let the meeting begin."

**~48 boring minutes later~**

"And that is the conclusion of our meeting," the man whose name I later found out was Alec said.

"Thank god," I muttered relieved.

I think Fang heard me because he smirked. I stood up and walked out of the building, but not before getting my work schedule. I walked out side and got into a cab and gave him the address of the apartment. The cab driver nodded and we were soon speeding through town.

A couple minutes later, we pulled in front of the apartment I thanked the cab driver and paid him. I got out and walked into the lobby, then pressed the up arrow on the elevator. The elevator arrived in the lobby and I stepped inside and hit the button for my floor. It arrived and I stepped put walking to my apartment, unlocking the door, and walking inside. I shut the door behind me and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I found a mango in the fridge and decided to eat it.

While munching on the mango, I saw that it was only seven so I decided to go for a swim. I threw the remains of my Mango in the trash and ran to grab my swim suit I had washed the night before.

I quickly threw it on and grabbed a towel. I grabbed a book out of my bag to read while I was up there in case I got tired of swimming. When I when I got up onto the roof, I laid all my stuff on the chair and dove in.

I returned to the surface and started to float on my back. I was enjoying it until someone else jumped into the pool. I sat up spitting water out of my mouth and turned to glare at whoever had jumped in.

I was met with a pair of charcoal eyes deeper than the ocean and swirling with hidden emotions, and a face covered with shaggy black hair.

I felt my eyes widen, and everything went black.

**Hey sorry, I really wanted to get this uploaded! Sorry for the cliffy, but this is longer than all previous chapters! Its 6½ pages with approximately 1,300 words!**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed, you made my day!**


	4. Neighbor

**Wow! I can't thank you guys enough! We are up to 17 reviews already! So I have a challenge, if you can make it up to 30 reviews by Thursday, I'll update a double chapter. If not, that's fine, I'll still update, hopefully by Saturday!**

**Disclaimer:**** FallenArchangels does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to FallenArchangels as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**~Alli**

**MAX POV**

When I woke up, there was someone hovering over me. I quickly jerked into a sitting position, hitting my head on theirs.

"Ow," I said scowling at the man.

"Is that how you treat someone who saved you after you fainted from my beauty," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"If I fainted from anything, it would have been your smell," I said fanning in front of my nose.

"You could only wish you smelled this GREAT," he said smirking emphasizing the great.

I snorted, "That would drop my standards to below negative."

"So now," I started again, "First I saw you at work now I see you here. Are you stalking me Fang idontknowyourlastname?"

"No, I'm not stalking you, I live in the other apartment on the top floor and my last name is Ride thank you very much." he said. **(Sorry there was a typo in the first chapter; Max's last name is Martinez.) **

I snorted. Why? I felt like it. He looked confused I rolled my eyes and stood up. I smirked and walked back downstairs to my apartment. I looked back and saw his jaw dropped staring at my back.

Ha the jerk probably never had anyone walk away from him before. That made my smirk grow into a full-blown smile. I opened the door to my apartment and walked inside taking my towel to my laundry room and throwing it in the hamper. I walked to my bedroom and got a pair of sweats out of my drawer and threw them on over top of my swim suit.

I walked into my living room and tried to find something on TV to watch. I flipped through the channels, getting more frustrated by each channel with some crappy soap opera for someone to cry their eyes out over.

I sighed flipping the TV off. I swung my feet over the back of the couch and hung upside-down for a few minutes until I saw the end to my boredom. There was a book shelf on the far wall. I quickly ran over to it, my eyes sweeping the books on it.

There were series called Hush Hush, The Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter. There were more books than I could have ever imagined, let alone could read in a year. I guess the not reading them in a year was a good thing so they would last longer. I grabbed the Mortal Instruments and got immersed in the book until I heard a knock at the door.

I groaned in frustration because I had just gotten to the part where Simon's friend was reciting a poem with the word loins in it. I got up and went to the door. When I opened it, Fang was standing there. "What do you want Ride," I said making sure to let my annoyance seep into my voice.

"Well lovely neighbor," he said, "I just needed to borrow a cup of sugar for coffee and I figured why go to the store when I can come see my sexy neighbor?"

"Go to the store and get your own dang sugar," I said slamming the door in his face.

I could just imagine him smirking as he walked back to his apartment. I rolled my eyes out of anger and flopped back onto the couch. I reopened my book and re-immersed myself in reading. I got to the part where Clary went back to her house when another knock sounded at the door.

"What do you want Ride," I hollered as I made my way to the door.

I swung the door open ready to yell at him when I saw chestnut head standing there with wide eyes holding a small bag. "Uh-Umm-uhhh," he stuttered obviously frightened of me.

"H-H-Here's your mail," he said shoving the bag on my hands and almost running back down the hall.

I smiled knowing someone was afraid of me. I sighed in contentment as I settled back down onto the couch. I decided to give up on reading my book so for now I decided to watch TV. I decided to watch the news, seeing as not much was on.

There were reports about recent murders and homicides, none of which concerned me so I just zoned out until the weather came on. Tomorrow was Saturday so I was anxious to see what the forecast was so I could plan my weekend activities.

It was supposed to be in the 80's all weekend so I knew no weekend plans would be spoiled by rain. It was getting late so I ordered some pizza as a snack. I got a medium extra-cheese and bacon pizza. When it came, I paid the delivery guy then walked into the dining room to enjoy my fine dinner (sarcasm).

When I finished, I washed it down with a tall glass of milk. Gulping it and wiping my mouth on the back of my hand once I finished. I yawned and decided to walk up to the roof. It was dark out and the lights of the city looked so pretty.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was so high up, not much of the smog made it up here. I heard someone coming up behind me but ignored it knowing it was most likely going to be my ass of a neighbor.

I turned around and opened my eyes. They were met with deep black smoldering eyes which proved my point. He started to say, "Hello Ma-" but I cut him off.

"Bye Nicholas," I said walking back down to my apartment.

I could practically feel him fuming behind me. I knew as soon as he said hello, he would most likely make some sexist comment. You may wonder how I know that. Well back on Arizona, those were the type of boys I had to deal with at the private school my dad sent me to.

So much for getting some fresh air I thought as I went into my room, grabbing my book of the couch on the way to resume reading.

**_I don't know how some people are liking how often I update, but I am doing my best. I have practice on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday of this week. That's just for one sport… yeah I know rough right? Any who, since I took the time to write this for you lovely readers, could you take the time to review?**


	5. Results!

The Poll results are in, the winner is…. *drum roll* …. SECRETS UNTOLD! It won with 7-6. Including votes put on reviews. There were 13 people who voted

Thank you all for you opinions and I will still continue Across the hall (updates 1-2 times a month). Here is an excerpt of the next chapter for both stories…

**SECRETS UNTOLD: **

**I woke up the next morning, stretched and yawned. I put a robe on and walked out my door and I heard my feet plopping along the three flights of stairs I had to walk down to breakfast. I let my nose follow the smell of bacon to guide my way to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by three faces I knew, and many other unknown faces.**

**ACROSS THE HALL:**

**When I finally rolled out of bed, I stretched and walked into the kitchen to fetch myself some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and cereal and sat down at the table to eat my fancy meal(sarcasm). I looked out the kitchen window and saw the sun shining. It was supposed to be a nice weekend and I planned to spend it swimming, hopeful without any interruptions from my ass of a neighbor…..**

Thanks everyone, I hope the results don't disappoint you. I am not stopping Across the Hall, I am just devoting my self to Secrets Untold.

It was brought to my attention that my A/N in the last chapter was against fan fiction rules. It was brought up in **what seemed to me **as a rude manner, so I'm sorry if it was against the rules, but would you have rathered I decided myself and not post either story because I can just stop both stories. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for you; the A/N shall be deleted as soon as the results are in. (Now)


	6. Stupid Keys

**Hey guys, as promised here is one of those rare updates until I finish Secrets Untold.**

**Disclaimer: MockingJayBirds does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to MockingJayBirds as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**Max Pov**

When I finally rolled out of bed, I stretched and walked into the kitchen to fetch myself some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and cereal and sat down at the table to eat my fancy meal (sarcasm). I looked out the kitchen window and saw the sun shining. It was supposed to be a nice weekend and I planned to spend it swimming, hopefully without any interruptions from my ass of a neighbor. As I finished eating, I put my bowl and spoon into the dishwasher, then went to get dressed. I threw on a pair of shorts and t-shirt while grabbing a pair of flip-flops to put on my feet.

Even though my apartment was loaded with food, I decided to go to the store around the corner to get some groceries that I was familiar with which Jeb did not think to put in my many cabinets.

I grabbed my wallet on the way out the door and rode down the elevator to resume my walk to the store. I walked in and quickly finished my shopping, not bothering to swap pleasantries with anyone I passed. I grabbed some Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, Ice cream, and other odds and ends to help me survive with out starving from junk-food.

I quickly aid and walked back to my apartment building. I nodded to chestnut-head sitting at the desk and pushed the up arrow on the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When it arrived I lugged my grocery bags with me onto the elevator and leaned against the wall during the uneventful elevator ride.

I got off the elevator and walked to my apartment; I dug around in my pockets for my key, but couldn't find it. I groaned. That meant I would have to bother my oh-so lovely neighbor and see if he knew how to get a spare key.

I knocked on Fangs' door and he answered almost immediately. He smirked and said, "You just can't live without me can you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I am locked out of my apartment oh smart one."

"Well you are right about something," he said. "I am smart. What do you expect me to do about you being locked out of your apartment though?" he inquired.

"Aren't there any spare keys or anything," I asked.

'Yes, they are on top of the fridge, in your apartment which you are locked out of," he replied smirking.

"Great now what am I going to do," I groaned throwing my head into my hands.

He walked out of his apartment then up to my door and said, "Do you really want into your apartment?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I said trying to be nice but it ended up sounding all Good-girl gone baddish.

"Okay then," he said, and in one fluid movement, he punched my door and it snapped in half, splintering everywhere and spraying myself and him with sawdust.

I gasped. I felt my eyes widening, he broke my door!

He dusted off his hands and said, "Your apartment is now open."

I silently fumed, grabbed my groceries and stormed into my apartment. I turned to slam my door, realized it wasn't there, death glared at him and stormed into the kitchen to put away the groceries. I put everything in its rightful place, then called the local construction store to order another door.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. I wasn't sure how I was going to put the door up because I never was good with told. I heard a knock on the door frame and looked up to see Fang standing there.

He had an expression on his face that was almost apologetic. That was definitely something I did not expect. Fang apologizing? Yeah right.

"What do you want," I asked wearily because of my already dark mood.

"I came to help you fix your uh, door," he said scratching the back of his head leaning around the corner of the room to get another glimpse at my mangled door.

I stood up crossing my arms and raised my eye brow and asked the simplest of questions, "Why?"

He seemed almost baffled by this question as he opened his mouth to answer, and then quickly shut it, obviously thinking over his words carefully. A few seconds later I saw the familiar light fill his eyes and he looked up at me and grinned. "Even though I would like to be able to see you saunter around your house without clothes, it is somewhat illegal on my part and yours."

My mouth was open in shock and I said, "First of all, I do not saunter. Second of all, I never go around with 'hardly any clothes on'."

"How do you shower," he countered.

"I shower like any other person," I told him.

"Without clothes," he asked?

"Yes," I replied somewhat reluctantly.

He grinned and said "call me if you ever need help with that."

"Okay, time for you to leave," I shouted while closing my eyes trying to block the mental images already seeping into my head.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed he was no longer their, and that I was still covered in saw dust. I sighed and went to shower. Before I even reached the door to the bathroom, a light on my intercom flashed, meaning someone wished to talk to me.

It could be one of two people (the only two people that could other than myself)

Fang or the Chestnut head that ran the front desk. Even though he got on my nerves, I hoped for the latter.

For once my wish came true. It was the man at the front desk telling me my door was delivered. I told them to bring it upstairs and he quickly complied saying that someone would be right up with it. I walked into the hallway to see my door there with a man with black hair leaning against it. "Fang," I shouted, "I swear if you break this door too, I'll break your face!"

He put both hands up in the universal calm down gesture and said, "Whoa, I was just going to help you put it up."

"Oh," I said, calming down slightly, "You may begin" I said motioning for him to start because I had no clue as to what to do.

He took it out of the packaging and set to work. Half way through, he took off his shirt and the left over saw dust from when the first door broke flew everywhere, he was sweating trying to pry of the remaining pieces of the door. Good thing he never looked behind him because no matter how hard I tried, I felt myself starting to drool.

He was just starting to finish the door and I decided to go make some lemonade. I mixed it together and brought two glasses of lemonade in with ice. As he finished up I handed him the glasses and he nodded his thanks and gulped it down. I wasn't that thirsty so I gave him my glass to. He smiled and drank it too. He saved a few sips and offered them to me but I denied, because he deserved the lemonade.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

"Umm, I'm going to go swimming, would you like to join me," I asked meeting his eyes.

"Sure," he replied, "See you then."

If it wasn't for those stupid keys I forgot, I wouldn't be attracted to my ass of a neighbor.

**_ Hey so, I said I would update when possible. So, here it is! I like this story a lot and kind of wished it would have been voted for but hey, you guys voted. I could always have a redo of the poll. Tell me about it in a review! Love you all!**


	7. The pool

**So… yeah I get it I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: MockingJayBirds does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to MockingJayBirds as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

I leaned back in my pool chair, closing my eyes, attempting to relax. Let me tell you, I wasn't succeeding. I had agreed to come swimming with Fang, but I still wasn't sure whether it was a wise decision or not. Some tall, dark, and extremely gorgeous guy suddenly blocked my sunlight.

"Hey," I griped sitting up and opening my eyes.

I looked into to his dark and saw them shining with humor. He apparently found me entertaining. I scowled making his smirk widen. I saw his eyes light up and I new I was in for some trouble. Before I could even blink Fang swung me up into his masculine arms and threw me into the pool. I barely had time to scream before my head went beneath the surface.

Fang must work out and weight lift because my feet hit the bottom of the pool with an almost painful impact. The pool was at least eleven feet deep. I swam quickly to the top, breaking the surface all most soundlessly. I saw Fang peering over the pool almost unnoticeably looking for me. I swam up stealthily beside where he was standing and with a swift motion, grabbed his foot and drug him into the pool and under water with me. I laughed as I saw his shocked expression underwater. I swam upwards for a breath but only got a small one because someone drug me back under water.

I started kicking my feet trying to get away because I had run out of breath. All of a sudden I felt Fang let go of my feet. I swam towards the surface taking in a deep breathe of air and grabbing onto the ledge of the pool and pulling myself out of the water.

I also saw Fang swimming towards the surface but I saw his hand over his nose and red all around him. I ran to get a towel. The only ones I could find were white but I didn't care. I ran back to him and handed him the towel. "Thanks," he said wincing and holding the towel to his nose.

"I'm so sorry Fang," I said sincerely.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm fine."

"No your not," I argued, "I just broke your nose!"

"It's okay," he said.

To prove it he started making funny faces. I started laughing so hard. I clutched my stomach as I laughed. I unnoticeably walked backwards while I was laughing. I felt my heel catch on something so I swung my arms out to try and balance myself. There was nothing to grip onto as I went plummeting to the cement beneath the apartment complex. I heard the screams as I fell but the last thing I remember is someone shouting, "MAX!"

Then, the world went black.

**_Sorry guys, I know it's short but I think you all wanted an update. I will update very soon. I got a review saying that this was kinda boring. Did this spice it up at all? **

**More than 11 reviews for this chapter and I update tomorrow. **

**More than 9 reviews for this chapter and I update Thursday**

**More than 7 reviews for this chapter and I update Friday**

**Any less and well, I'll think about it ; )**


	8. Black

**Please, no pitch forks! I know my update is late… really late. I had some stuff going on… PM me or shoot me a review if you care.**

**Disclaimer: MockingJayBirds does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to MockingJayBirds as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**Max Pov.**

All I saw was black. Suddenly, I was back in the kitchen of the house I lived in as a child. I saw my father, Jeb, coming towards me with a needle. I started running, but I tripped over my seven year old feet. I cried out as I came in contact with the floor. Jeb laughed and came towards me with the needle and the syringe filled with a green liquid. Just as he was about to inject it into my skin, the memory started to dissipate, and I saw a blindingly white ceiling.

I heard talking and then I heard someone say, "Shhh, she is waking up."

Without my command, my eyelids slowly fluttered open, my eyes adjusting to the room around me.

"Where am I," I managed to get out, my voice rusty from not talking.

"You, my dear friend are in a hospital, the magic world of healing," said a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair.

I looked around and saw that it was extremely obvious; including the fact I had an IV in my arm. "Wait, who are you," I asked, not recognizing him.

"I, madam am the fearless man who stopped you from falling to you death," He said bowing.

"What is your name Mr. Heroic figure," I inquired whilst rolling my eyes.

"Oh, duh," he said smacking his forehead, "My name is Iggy!" he exclaimed sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I just stared at his hand until he dropped it, and then asked, "So what happened?"

"You fell from the top of a building," Iggy started explaining. "Your head impacted with the awning, knocking you unconscious. I was standing at the bottom of the awning, heard people screaming and someone holler, 'Max' with a lot of agony in their voice." I looked up and saw you plummeting of the awning so I ran and caught you," Iggy said as if he were telling an intense story.

"Well that explains the killer head ache," I said wincing as my head throbbed.

"That my dear is because you had a major concussion, almost developing into a non-medically induced coma," said a women in a white lab coat as she walked in, filling some stuff out on a clip board.

"Well Max," she said, "You suffered a severe concussion and need to be checked on several hours though out the night if you wish to be released which I assume you do," she said as she expertly removed the IV from my arm.

"Yes, I do want released," I said agreeing.

"The good thing is, that one of your friends has agreed to stay with you until I say it is safe for you to be alone," The doctor said finishing filling out paper work.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering who was staying with me.

"You're free to leave Max," The doctor said.

"Yes," I cried jumping up, and then realized I was in a hospital gown.

I quickly grabbed my clothes lying beside the bed and started to run to change. Wait, running with a concussion is a bad idea. Want to know why? Because you get dizzy and fall over. That's why.

Once I was changed I walked out of the bathroom and up to Iggy and Fang who was hiding silently in the corner the whole time.

Let's go I said motioning with my hands towards the door. "Actually I have to go," Iggy said, "But I will see you guys later."

"Wait, so that means there is only one person that could possibly be staying with me," I said to Fang, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

I looked at Fang's eyes for confirmation. Great for the next week, Fang was going to stay with me. The last time I was with Fang for less than an hour, I broke his nose and fell off a building. Well isn't this great?

**Like I said guys, I know this is really short but I have some stuff going on…**

**PLEASE REVIEW… I need any motivation I can get… I love anonymous reviews too. **

**Thanks guys I love you all, I really do. (As friends, no need to worry)**


	9. Car Ride

**Well, can I start with I'm sorry? I have some… family stuff going on and I'm trying my best to update.**

**Yeah, I know. I keep changing my Penname, but I'm going to keep this one for a while okay?**

**Disclaimer: YouHaveToTakeAChance does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to YouHaveToTakeAChance as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**Well… here we go.**

**Max POV**

Fang helped me into the truck, and then buckled me in, against my protesting because obviously I would think I could do that even though I have a concussion. Fang climbed into the drivers' seat and we began the twenty minute ride home. I sulked the whole way, partly because Fang buckled me in, but mostly because I would be stuck living with him for a couple weeks.

I saw him sneaking glances at me while driving, but I kept my arms crossed and stared straight ahead, at the road in front of me. I was giving Fang the silent treatment which didn't really work because Fang was… ya know, silent? He pulled into a McDonalds drive thru; I didn't pay attention when he asked what I wanted. I didn't even pay attention as to what he was ordering. He paid for the food and picked it up at the next window. He sat a bag on my lap. I wasn't going to eat anything, but the aroma of fattening goodness overwhelmed me.

I opened the bag. I found a Big Mac meal and Vanilla milkshake inside… How did he know this was my favorite? I looked over and saw he had the exact same thing. Wow, this was scary… we have the same preferences. I shuddered at the thought. I quickly finished my meal just as we were pulling into the parking garage of the apartment complex.

As soon as we parked I quickly jumped out of the car, only to be overwhelmed with dizziness. I set my drink on top of the truck and put my hands to my head. The world started tilting. I heard mild cursing then strong arms wound around me, effortlessly picking me up.

"Max, Max, are you okay," he all but shouted.

I could hear him on the verge of panicking and that surprised me. I wonder why he cared. I mean I was just his neighbor for crying out loud. "Fine," I managed to get out, and then everything went black…. Again.

I was in my old house again, this time strapped to a table. I was frightened just looking at all the tools surrounding me. Knifes, tweezers, drills and saws plus many more tools were laid out on the table. I started to shake as I recognized Jeb's footsteps coming down the basement stairs. The light flicked of and the only light was the lamp hanging above the table I was strapped to. I started to wiggle, franticly trying to get away, I felt sweat forming on my brow and I squeezed my eyes shut, just waiting for the pain to come. I felt my self slowly going back to the present reality.

I heard someone softly whispering, "Shh, shh, Max. It's alright now. You're okay. I'll keep you safe."

I noticed I someone was hugging me, my face pressed into their masculine shoulder. I then realized I was sobbing quite loudly. Those memories really frightened me. Just thinking of them made me sob harder and I never cry. That's how bad it was.

"Max, you are okay," I heard a familiar voice say. I just nodded into their shoulder because that was all the more I could do.

**I know this was reallyyyy short but I will make you a deal. If I get a good amount of reviews, I will do my best to update by next Friday! I am soo sorry about the wait… I just have some problems going on at the moment.**


	10. Maybe I Can Deal

**Hey… so how about I just skip the apology and get right to the story?**

**Yeah, I know. I keep changing my Penname, but I'm going to keep this one for a while okay?**

**Disclaimer: YouHaveToTakeAChance does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to YouHaveToTakeAChance as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**Max POV**

When I woke up, there were strong arms wrapped tightly around my torso. The hands were resting on my lower back. I snuggled closer into the warmth that was radiating off the chest my head was resting upon. It took me about five seconds to realize that this is not how I normally wake up.

I sprung up, waking the other person that was lying in my bed. I quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked down to make sure I was fully clothed, and thankfully I was. "How did you sleep, Sleeping Beauty," asked a deep voice that obviously belonged to the man.

"FANG, what are you doing in MY bed," I screeched.

"Well, miss Sleeping Beauty. After you passed out for the second time yesterday, I brought you inside and put you down on your bed. I thought you might wake up and to try to escape your own apartment so I took precautionary measures, which you seem to have already observed," he replied almost arrogantly.

"Your precautionary measures meant sleeping in the same bed as me! You do realize I have a GUEST bedroom and you are a GUEST," I replied in the same tone, only louder.

"Take a chill pill princess," he replied, "I was only trying to help."

"Help, my ass," I muttered getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I heard that," He hollered.

"You were meant to," I hollered back.

I opened up the cabinet and swallowed a couple pain pills for my now pounding head ache. I groaned, laying my head against the wall. Seeing as that wasn't helping, I grabbed and ice pack out of the freezer. I plopped down onto the couch, laying the ice pack on my head. It slightly relieved the throbbing feeling.

What must have been a couple minutes later, I feel the ice pack being lifted off my head. I open my eyes, halfway, blocking out the lights that would make my head ache worse.

"I made you coffee," Fang said, holding a mug out to me.

"Thanks," I reply.

I hesitate a moment before adding, "can you please shut off the lights?'

"Sure thing princess," he replied.

Apparently princess was going to be my new nick name. Well, as long as he helped me out, I might be able to deal with the arrogance and nicknames for a week…

**I know it is super short but be glad I threw in a very little bit of FAX.**

**I will try to update ASAP, but like I said in the previous chapter I have some…. Stuff.. Going on. I'm afraid it keeps getting worse before it gets better.**

… **If it helps.. Yesterday was my birthday…**


	11. Friendship or More?

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated for a while so to make up for it I made this chapter reallyyyy long and threw in A LOT of Fax!**

**Disclaimer: YouHaveToTakeAChance does not own Maximum Ride or any other products or brands mentioned in this story. All rights belong to James Patterson and product owners. The plot line belongs to YouHaveToTakeAChance as of 2011 anything copied from this story must only have been with permission AND has to be cited in the story it is copied into.**

**Max POV**

I felt my eye lids fluttering open. I looked around the dimly lit apartment, remembering falling asleep after the prior occurrences of the day.

"Sleep well Princess?" Fang asked walking over to the couch with a mug of what looked to be fresh coffee, which he handed to me.

"Yes, actually," I replied sipping on the scolding hot coffee. "Do anything interesting while I was asleep?" I asked.

"Oh, ya know," he replied. "Just had my usual conversations with the dust bunnies under the couch and behind the door, then talked to the monsters in your coat closet," he finished with a shrug.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said narrowing my eyes playfully.

"What?" he asked, trying to fake a look of innocence.

I rolled my eyes and sat up slowing, not sure if I would get dizzy or not. He looked at me, clearly questioning if I was alright. "I'm fine," I said, though I wasn't sure if I was or wasn't.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't push the subject. "Would you like to go up by the pool and relax?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Just let me go change."

He helped me stand up and helped me to the bedroom. He was being overly cautious. "It's not like I'm a piece of glass Fang, I'm not going to break," I said with slight annoyance.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'm sure you can get dressed yourself, unless you need help with that," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go get yourself changed you sexist pig," I yelled as I slammed the door, smiling.

I could just imagine the smirk he wore on his face as he walked across the hall between the two apartments and went to get his swim trunks. I threw on a new black bikini I had somehow acquired. Probably a gift one of my friends sent in the mail. I had gotten so many that I didn't take to much notice to them anymore. I walked up the stairs to the pool and just stood by the edge.

I turned around and ran into a rock solid chest. Strong arms grabbed me before I could fall. "Watch, where you are going princess," he said in a breathy whisper.

"Why," I asked is the same voice looking into his dark, swirling, beautiful eyes.

"Because, not all men that are extremely gorgeous like me will catch you," he said with only a slight smirk, while looking into my eyes.

"Well it's great I have you then," I said breathlessly.

I didn't notice we had both started leaning in until our lips touched. My eyes had fluttered closed sometime while leaning in. The kiss was rough and gentle at the same time. I slowly moved my hands to tangle into his hair and his hands wound themselves around my waist, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and noticed he was walking until my back was pressed against the wall. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened my mouth which he explored thoroughly with his tongue. I felt him start to untie the back of my swimsuit so I broke off the kiss and breathlessly said, "Wait, are we really ready for that,"

At first I thought he would be upset but he had a thoughtful expression for the moment and said, "You know, your right, we shouldn't push it."

He gently set me down and settled for just holding my hands in his, instead of making out. "I have an idea, if you're up to it," he said looking into my eyes, waiting for a response.

"Well, what's your idea?" I asked.

"Would you like to go out to this new club that just opened up the street," he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I felt great, even good enough to drink and party in extremely loud music.

"Then let's go," he said, clearly excited.

"Um, Fang," I said. "Don't you think we should change?"

"Oh yea," he said slightly blushing.

"I'll meet you in the living room in 20 minutes," I said as I started walking down the stairs to my apartment.

I walked into my bedroom and went straight to my closet. I was silently hoping I had something decent to wear to a club. I found a strapless skin tight black dress that I never knew I had. I wound never ever consider wearing this, but I sorta wanted to see how Fang would react when he saw me. I threw it on with black fishnet tights and a pair of four inch heeled black boots that came to the middle of my shin while the dress only came to mid thigh. I took my hair out of the ponytail and brushed through it, liking the way it looked. I threw on eye liner and mascara. At last minute I decided to throw on some red lip stick, just as a finishing touch.

I walked into the living room with a minute or two to spare and saw Fang already waiting there in a pair of dark wash jeans and black button up shirt, he looked incredible. I noticed his mouth was gaping open. "Wow," was all he said.

I smiled looking down, slightly self conscious. "You look beautiful Princess," he said coming over and taking my hand, then kissing it lightly. This time when he called me princess, it didn't sound teasing. It sounded affectionate.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Thanks," I said. "You look pretty sharp yourself."

"Let's go, shall we, "he said leading the way out the door and to the elevator. The ride down was comfortably silent, as was the walk out. We walked to his car, and he opened my door for me, like a gentleman would. He climbed into the driver's seat and stared the car, easing out of the parking space and down the road.

"Are you excited," he asked, glancing over at me.

I eagerly nodded. "Good, because we are here," he said with a smile, as he saw how excited I truly was.

We climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. We showed the security our ID's, because it was a club for people 21 and over. We walked in and heard the pounding music. The air was humid because of all the sweat dripping off all of the dancing adults.

I strode over to the dance floor and instantly started dancing. I could feel Fang staring at me as I danced. He started dancing too and I felt numerous bodies bumping into me, but I didn't care, I was having fun. "Can you excuse me for a moment," Fang asked, "I have to use the restroom."

"Of course," I said. "Just don't be to long."

"I won't," He said. "Don't move to far from where you are. I don't want to lose you."

I nodded as he walked towards the bathrooms. I closed my eyes and gave into the music, dancing how ever felt right. Someone came up behind me up grabbed my shoulders. I felt my eyes snap open as someone said, "What's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?"

"She's not alone," I heard Fang say in a steely voice. I looked up and saw the anger flashing in his eyes.

The man's grip tightened on my shoulders and I involuntarily whimpered at the pain it shot through my shoulder, because his thumb was digging into a pressure point on my neck.

"Leave her alone," Fang said.

"Why would I do that," The man said.

"Because," Fang replied. "She is mine, and only mine."

The man snorted. "Then just share her with me," he said as if it were obvious.

This made Fang's temper flared and he swung at the guy, who ducked, instantly letting go of me. Fang decked the guy and it knocked the man out cold. Fang brushed his hands off on his jeans and turned to me, the anger in his eyes was replaced with worry. "Are you alright," he asked, grabbing my hands.

At that point I noticed I was shaking, I merely nodded. I was to shaken up to do anything else. Usually, I would have fought back and kicked some ass but for some reason I could barely move. "C'mon," he said leading me over to the bar. "Let's get some drinks."

"Alright," I agreed following him.

"Two shots please," he said to the bartender.

The bartender nodded, sliding them onto the counter. We both downed them and asked for two more, which we downed. "I have an idea," I said, only slightly tipsy. "We should play a game."

"Okay," Fang agreed. "How do you play?"

"For every letter of the alphabet, you have to name a city and if you can't think of one, you have to take a shot," I explained.

"Sounds fun," he said.

"I'll, go first," I told him. "For A… Umm, Albany?

He nodded, "Baltimore."

I couldn't think of anything for C so I took a shot. By the end of the game we were both completely drunk and could barely sit, only we were so drunk, we didn't realize we ran out of letters and kept playing. That is all the more I can remember from that night…..

**So? How was it? Does it make up for not updating? This chapter is three times as long as a usual chapter of mine, as of the current times and problems I am facing.**

**I sincerely apologize, I have A LOT going on right now and it is horrible and confusing and… Well, I don't know. Not even my closest friends know what's going on…. That's how bad it is.**

**Please, please, please review. I am going to update ASAP, which is hopefully very soon.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this guys, I really do appreciate it!**


	12. uhoh

Max Pov.

As I was coming to consciousness the next morning, all that I could tell was that I had a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes, not recognizing the room I was in. it was almost completely dark so all I could make out was that everything was black. I slowly sat up, then realized I had no clothes on so I hugged the sheet to my chest. I then noticed there was someone laying beside me. That someone could be described as muscular with sort of long black hair just brushing the top of his ears. This person was… FANG!?

"Holy Shit," I screamed.

He sat up quickly also, and sooner than I did, noticed the situation we were in. His eyes widened and he looked at me. "What happened last night?" I asked him.

"Well…" he started, "You can pretty much guess what happened."

"Oh, shit," I groaned letting my head fall into my hands.

"It's okay," he sad soothingly rubbing my back.

"I guess for now it is," I said looking at the calendar.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I don't take a pill and I'm pretty sure that we weren't protected… at all," I said.

Realization donned upon his face. "Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah, exactly," I replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. "All we can do is wait."

We sat there is silence for a while, neither of us changing our facial expressions at all. He was still rubbing my back, probably not even noticing he was doing it. I slowly got up and put on a pair of Fang's boxers and one of his t-shirts. I didn't even bother covering up while getting dressed. I saw him get up and throw on a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. I walked out of the room and guess, taking a right and finding a dining room. I then took a left into a kitchen. I then sat at the table. I decided to break the silence.

"So what do we do if… you know?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment than answered, "Well, just handle it the best we can I guess."

I nodded then asked another question…. "Do you have any food?"

He grinned and opened a jar on the counter revealing that it was full of chocolate chip cookies. Those were my absolute favorites I ran over and hugged him. "Where did you get these?" I asked excitedly.

"Well remember that day I came to borrow a cup of sugar?" He said.

"Yeah," I replied, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well it was to make these cookies," he said with a duh expression on his face.

"Oh," I replied. "Well, thanks," I said smiling. These are my favorites."

"I know," he said winking.

"How?" I asked.

"It was in your résumé," he said.

"Oh yeah," I replied giggling. "I forgot I put it under interests."

"Yeah," he replied rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "No, seriously I did too forget!" I laughed again.

"Sureeee," he replied sarcastically.

"Whatever then," I replied rolling my eyes still giggling.

I could not believe that I, Max, was giggling. Completely insane right!? I know that that I could count how many times I had ever giggled with one finger. That one time was today. Wow…. What was he doing to me? Was I actually falling in love with Fang Ride? That was impossible.

"Don't we have to go back to work soon?" I asked him.

"Not for a while," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I said as I furrowed my eye brows in confusion.

"I quit.. For both of us," he said looking at me to guage my reaction.

"But what about money for bills," I asked.

"I took up another job… an easier one."

"Okay, " I replied shrugging. "What ever floats your boat.

"


End file.
